


Haven | Dnf

by sweetlyandevine



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Druguse, Feelings Realization, George POV, M/M, Real Life, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyandevine/pseuds/sweetlyandevine
Summary: George goes to America and stays with dream conflicting feelings arise within their close proximity.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. I

HAVEN - I

__

The heavyness of my footsteps and my accompanying luggage seemed louder than usual, echoing against the hallow walls as I passed by each each door. At the very center of the hall, the numbers 402 plastered across a mahogany door in rustic metal. My eyes shifted down to my phone gripped securely between my sweaty palms, rereading.

Wetting my lips nervously, I brought my fist up to knock softly. My brows furrow at the sheer silence on the other side. Huffing, I quickly knock a few more times, trying to be more obvious. I frown, checking again that the numbers were infact correct.

I look down preparing my shaky hands to write a message out, contemplating what I could say about a mistake, being that it’s not one of my own. As im about to type, a sudden sound of loud foots steps come towards me from behind the door. I quickly shut my phone off attempting to stand composed, just as quickly, the door is being pulled open harshly. I could feel the blood draining from my face, as I took in the man that had come to stand over me. His hair was damp and he smelled an awful lot like green apple body wash for kids. Surprisingly, that calmed my nerves, only till he started speaking.

"Hi, sorry I was in the middle of something," He chuckles almost sarcastically but with a curved smile I didn’t know he had. He doesn't seem nervous at all by my presence, not put off in the slightest. If we hadnt just met in person, i'd place my hand to his chest to confim his heart was racing at the same pace as my own.

"Hi, it's- no worries." I stammered, though I smile widely I cringe just imagining how stupid I must look in comparison to his annoying composure, "I was just about to message you...Clay!" I laugh, desperately attempting to seem natural within his domineering presence.

"George! I had a bet going that you'd go to the wrong building, you cost me money." I laugh, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and embarrassed that im embarrassed. It’s just Dream like i'd known him previously. Only now he felt real, and he looked real, and he looked clean, while i was disgusting after an almost 10 hour flight.

"I quite literally almost got stranded a few times, America is weird." He rolls his eyes childishly, nodding towards my carry on bag. I offer him the luggage which he pulls from my grasp with ease, softly brushing his much larger hands over mine while doing so. I give him a tight lipped smile pulling my hands away quickly, clasping them tightly together.

"Aren't you glad to finally be here?" He questions me abruptly, my eyes lock on his only to find him already staring at me. As confidently as possible I answer, "Its alright," he scoffs at that, as if he's caught on to my act.

"Well, get in in here." He says, cracking another crooked smile, before turning and opening the door behind him wider.


	2. II

HAVEN  
__

That morning I sat still in the dark, rain ran down the windows after striking with a soft patter. I reminisced the scene of me passing out after being shown to this room and after a well deserved shower. Clay and I didn't talk much besides formalities, he said he sympathized with the jet lag and showed me here. I wish I could've pushed myself to seem more excited. I didnt think it that bad in the moment but embarrassingly enough, i'm sure I seemed like a limp shell of myself droning through his house. 

I don't know where he is now and looking for him feels like a invasion of privacy. I blindly reached for my phone, holding down the power button till the screen lit up, no battery. I toss the device on the floor rubbing my face in frustration staring blankly at my dim surroundings. Since waking up I felt like I were in a fever dream, especially in this room that he cluttered with all his merch and fan made items. I smiled at the idea of maybe posting a picture with some of it, the reaction would create havoc and that's familiar enough. 

I could say what made it strange was, not being here, but actually now being within his physical life. The fans, our friends, even perhaps him, have always associated us together but now we are, together. They know nothing of our reality. 

I question why i'm even thinking this way, I don't hate it here I don't even hate his thoughtless way of decorating. But now I feel bothered, bothered by how he only ever got personal when i'd inquire, only sharing bits of information with lack of detail. Even his face he kept well hidden from me for so long, often drawing up the excuse that'd he'd show me sooner if i'd only asked.

I froze in my thoughts when the door to my side opened hastily, flooding the room with soft yellow light, Clays shadow covering me alone. I could see his face clearly and his silhouette was outlined by the glow. The thought had inevitably crossed my mind that he looked undeniably and utterly, pretty. Such that the serious slightly worried expression he'd come in with faded as an afterthought within my mind. 

"Are you alright? I heard something," Clay spoke softly almost whispering, as if I weren't already awake. He had on what looked to me like sleep wear or what someone would put on to jog in the winter. A baggy red sweatshirt and black sweatpants that hung low like joggers. 

"I just threw my phone on the ground, sorry," I spoke up matching his tone. I eye him through the dark, his face seemed to relax but but his body remain rigid even while coming to stand in front of me. I peered at him through my lashes not breaking the silence he created ever so suddenly. 

His expression quickly enough turned more and more to that of grin, and his shoulders sunk like he was exhaling for the first time since being here. I wondered what he was thinking. 

Then his hand was resting atop my head and his smile even wider. "You looked terrified, like I was about to scold you," He laughed pushing my hair back before hunching himself over to support his weight on my shoulders. All I could do was smile back, I felt in this moment entirely comfortable, as I took the brunt of my best friends weight and laughed as he did.

"Wake up, George! We cant waste time, we only have two weeks! You have to get on my schedule, you eat when I eat, you breathe when I breathe!" Clay shook me fanatically, practically shouting in my face while I strung out a series of okay’s and stop’s.  
He lets go laughing then yawning loudly, stretching his arms above his head while taking his time to walk around his, now my, room

"It gives me the creeps sleeping in a room with your face everywhere, smiling at me." I say as he flicks on a light, I hear him chuckle but his back is turned towards me. 

"Yeah that was the plan, actually Karl's idea," He spins around again now holding a mini figure of his character. 

"Im just shocked at the narcissism, not a single picture of me, your best friend." I drop my smile trying to appear as upset and hurt as possible. 

He winces looking around the room, "No, I have a bunch of you they're just all in my room." He looks me dead in the eye with an expression that lets me know he's teasing me for a reaction, even knowing as much my eyes still raise.

"Maybe mom was right about meeting people online," I say pushing back. He laughs loudly shaking his head his face scrunching up in the process. I laugh myself, pleased with the earned validation. 

"Fuck off, go get dressed so we can go eat." Clay says a slight hint of frustration as he shut off the light once again backing out of the darkened room. I wait for a moment till his footsteps quiet on the other side. I pick up the figure rolling it around in my palm if it were anyone else, i’d immediately message dream about what just happened. I let out a sigh falling back onto my mattress, smiling like an idiot and replaying every word in my head determined to not forget.


End file.
